


jitters

by ElasticElla



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda isn't nervous. Being nervous wouldn't help at all right now; there's absolutely no need to even <i>be</i> nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jitters

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt _The Flash: Iris/Linda - first date_ over at femslash100's [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html)

Linda isn't nervous. Being nervous wouldn't help at all right now; there's absolutely no need to even _be_ nervous. 

Linda's body hasn't quite gotten the message yet, but she's still hopeful that it might. 

Preferably _before_ Iris rings her doorbell, like at least five minutes so she can freshen up again- but this time for real and without shakey fingers which couldn't be good for her mascara-

The doorbell rings then because Linda obviously did something _terrible_ in her past life. Or maybe she's being punished for her doppelganger's misdeeds, which like _really_ wouldn't be fair at all. Linda throws one last tic tac in her mouth (orange, the best kind and it's not presumptuous, it's _polite_ ) before opening the door. 

Iris of course, looks amazingly gorgeous as always, and Linda could have sworn she's acted normal around her before. Like all the time when maybe kissing and making out and getting married wasn't on the table. 

...not that she wants those things off the table, she just needs-

“Breathe babe,” Iris says, “what's going on?” 

And suddenly it all feels ridiculous. This is Iris- the girl who held her hand under the bathroom stall after they both drank too much tequila, the girl who worked out with her when they joined team flash- who's seen her sweaty and gross- and she still agreed to a date. 

“I just don't wanna mess us up.”

Iris cups her face, “You won't. We've fought actual evil, we got this.” 

(And they did.)


End file.
